


A Star to Guide Him Home

by gemspegasus



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, OW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet inspired by Romanse's wonderful Christmas Card Mag7 Ezra fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star to Guide Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> The Seven don't belong to me. I'm only saddling them up for a 'ride' or 3. I will return them to MGM, Mirisch and Trilogy when we're done. Not mine. No copyright infringement intended. This was written for fun only. No profit made.

Chaucer walked along the heavily, snow-covered, icy road leading into Four Corners.

Ezra P. Standish on his way home from Bitter Creek after delivering some papers for Judge Travis did not want to risk his faithful steed breaking a leg or worse just because he desired to get home to his six 'brothers' faster. Ezra had been delayed an extra day because a heavy snowstorm and fierce wind storm had befallen Bitter Creek and the surrounding area just as he had been prepared to return to Four Corners.

The storms had finally let up late this Christmas Eve afternoon. There were still some snowflakes falling and wind blowing lightly when the peacekeeper had ridden out of Bitter Creek.

Gaily wrapped gifts thudded in Ezra's saddlebags as Chaucer plodded along.

Suddenly, Ezra gave Chaucer the command to stop. The gambler got off of his steed, curled his hands around the top of his gun belt and bent his hat-covered head to study the obstacle blocking the road home.

Last night's winds had uprooted a pine tree which now lay across the road.

Without warning, Chaucer neighed in distress.

Jade green eyes rose from their contemplation of his problem to check on his horse.

Chaucer was favoring his left foreleg.

Once the Southerner reached Chaucer's side, he saw that Chaucer had cracked a horse shoe.

After he had calmed the horse down, Ezra trekked back to the fallen tree while the wind began blowing fiercely again and the sky began to darken.

With each step he took, Ezra's boots sank into the snow and with one misstep he fell into the slush. As Ezra rose, he shuddered with cold and brushed as much of the freezing, wet snow off of his clothes as he could though patches of snow still clung to his coat, hat and pants.

Chaucer whinnied in sympathy and Ezra threw a smile over his shoulder before moving onward to the tree once again.

Pine needles dug into Ezra's palms as he dragged the snow-laden tree from the middle of the road.

The gambler ignored the sting of the needles and the rough scraping of the tree bark against his hands because he was having enough trouble focusing on keeping his balance against the now howling wind plus the sky had dimmed considerably.

Ezra thought he was going to be caught out here in the open by another snowstorm.  
Gazing upward to gage how much time he had before a flurry of snow fell upon him, Ezra blinked twice.

Was that a speck of light peeking through the dimness? It was and the light grew brighter until a twinkling, radiant star burst through, illuminating the sky.

The Southerner turned and said to Chaucer, "A star to guide us home, my friend."

Moments later, Ezra heard trusted and familiar voices call out to him.

Ezra flashed a tired yet happy, gold-toothed grin as six 'guiding' stars appeared on the road behind him.

The End


End file.
